Que c'est drôle
by Yanis2Y
Summary: L'homme masqué derrière les écrans...qui est il ? Que veut t-il ? (FANFIC SLG)
1. Que c'est drôle

**Ma troisième fanfic (et ma premiére possédant plusieurs chapitres :D) ! Cette fois sur l'homme masqué dans SLG ^^ ! J'espére que ça vous plaira ! **

_C'est drôle quand on y pense._

Que c'est drôle de te voir seul. Sans tes prétendus amis tout aussi idiots l'un que l'autre. Oh, eux, que je les déteste. Et quand je dis "eux", je dis..."toi". Oui. Toi. Je te déteste, toi et ta sale petite face de porcinet.

Que c'est drôle de te voir enfermé dans cet enfer cruel et étouffant qu'est ton asile. LEUR asile.

Que c'est drôle de te voir si désespéré. Comme je l'était avant ...Tu te souviens, Mathieu ? TU TE SOUVIENS ?

Oh non, bien sur que non... Pourquoi se souvenir d'un homme qui t'a tant désavantagé. Un homme inutile, pathétique. Un homme si minable...

Tu étais si gentil avec moi. Je n'aurai jamais cru que tu allais me blesser. Mais...il faut dire que j'étais naïf.

Mais je suis tellement heureux maintenant.

Tellement heureux de te voir malheureux.

Mais vas-y, pleure, crie ! C'est ce qui réjouit le plus mon cœur.

Tu ne pourras jamais détruire mon plan, Mathieu

Mon plan pour te détruire.

_C'est drôle quand on y pense, hein ?_

_..._

_..._

_C'EST DRÔLE !_

**Voilà, voilà ^^ ! C'est un peu court mais je fais jamais très long. **

**Reviews (dites moi aussi si je dois continuer ;) ) ?**


	2. Personne !

**Le deuxiéme chapitre ! Je vais essayer de faire plus long cette fois-ci. Enjoy ^^**

* * *

><p><em>12 octobre 2014. Sortie de l'épisode 87 de SLG.<em>_  
><em>

_"Cet épisode de SLG est terminé pour aujourd'hui. Vous savez que vous pouvez vous abonner ou nous suivre sur les réseaux sociaux, l'emission "Salut Les Geeks"_

_ Quant à moi c'était Mathieu Sommet de la toile, pour vous servir !"_

Bien, bien...

Je vois que mon plan n'a pas suffi. Je croyais pouvoir te faire tomber.

Mais je vois que le soi-disant "phénix" renait.

Nouvelle formule, nouveau décor, nouveau générique...ton émission renaît aussi, à ce que je vois.

Même Maître Panda que j'ai rendu complétement fou pour te tuer n'a pas suffi.

Tout ce que je voulais, c'était te faire regretter cette souffrance que tu m'as fait subir. Mais tu continues à vivre sans t'en soucier. Égoïste.

Et ton assistant, j'allais l'oublier. Ce cher Alexis.

C'est lui qui a détruit mon plan. Il n'était même pas censé arriver dans l'histoire.

Je le déteste. Tout comme toi.

Tu es en train de jouer avec mes nerfs, Mathieu.

...

ET JE DÉTESTE CA !

...

*soupir*

Bon.

Il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à faire.

_Il attrapa son téléphone portable dans sa poche et composa le numéro._

-Allo ?

-Docteur Frédéric ?

-Lui-même.

-Je vous informe que votre patient s'est échappé.

_Il raccrocha d'un coup._

Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça, Mathieu. Oh que non...

Personne ne pourra jamais se mettre en travers de mon chemin. Ni toi. Ni tes personnalités. Ni Alexis. Ni tes collègues de Youtube.

Personne, tu m'entends ? PERSONNE !

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews :) ?<strong>


	3. Je te hais Mathieu

**Bonjoour à tous ^^ ! Deja merci a vous pour vos gentilles reviews ça fait trés plaisir.**

**Voici le troisième chapitre ! Enjoie.**

_14 novembre 2014._

_L'homme frissonnait d'impatience dans son fauteuil. Il n'allait pas le quitter sans s' être debarrassé de Mathieu. Il re-regardait ses anciens épisodes...tout en répétant la même chose :_

"Je te hais, Mathieu...je te hais..."

_Soudain une silhouette apparut dans la pièce. C'était ce cher Docteur Frédéric. _

"M-Monsieur..."

_Le concerné sursauta puis se retourna._

"DOCTEUR FRÉDÉRIC ! VOUS L'AVEZ ? DITES MOI QUE VOUS L'AVEZ !"

"Monsieur, je... Il... Enfin.."

"Dites moi tout, par Satan !"

"Eh bien...j'ai envoyé mes hommes à sa recherche..."

"Ensuite...Ensuite ?!"

"J-je vous demande d'attendre, monsieur... cela peut prendre du temps mais ils vont faire de leur mieux, je vous le ju-"

"NE JUREZ PAS !"

_Il se calma deux secondes puis poursuit :_

"Son assistant a tué tout le monde dans votre asile... et vous arrivez à rester patient. Vous m'impressionnez. Maintenant, sortez. Je vous fais confiance."

_Le docteur sortit de l'antre du mystérieux personnage. Ce dernier était peu rassuré mais se forçait à se calmer._

_3 heures après, l'homme mystérieux avait encore un doute. Il décida de regarder sur le compte twitter de Mathieu Sommet puis découvrit..le lien de sa nouvelle vidéo._

_Le masqué regarda la vidéo, le coeur plein de haine et de rage, et toujours en susurrant :_

_"Je te hais Mathieu..."_

**_Reviews :D ? _**


	4. Incapable

**HEEEY THEEEERE ! (ok j'me calme...) Avant de vous faire découvrir le chapitre 4, je tenais à remercier Deponia, Ka-Al la patronne et MissBouquiniste pour leurs reviews très agréables à lire !**

**Enjoy !**

_Trois mois_ _ont passé. L'homme masqué était toujours planté devant ses écrans, attendant avec impatience le Docteur Frédéric. Mathieu était toujours en vie et ses vidéos continuaient de sortir, pour le plus grand désespoir du mystérieux personnage._

-Ce n'est pas possible... 6 mois et toujours pas de trace de cette petite vermine... ce...

_Il frappa violemment l'accoudoir de sa chaise tout en hurlant :_

-CE N'EST JUSTE PAS POSSIBLE !

_Il respira un bon coup puis se dit :_

-Nooon...non... ils vont le trouver, c'est sur... c'est sur et certain_... _

_..._

-C'est... IL S'EST MOQUÉ DE MOI ! RAAAH !

_Il balança sa télécommande sur un de ses écrans. Cette dernière visa le visage de Mathieu en cassant l'écran. L'homme avait la rage au cœur. Il se leva (pour la première fois depuis 6 mois), enleva son masque et sa perruque, prit un revolver puis sortit de son "antre". Il marcha le long de la rue puis arriva au cabinet du Docteur Frédéric. Il ouvra la porte de la salle d'attente violemment. Il n'y avait personne. Il se dirigea vers son bureau puis ouvrit la porte..._

_Le Docteur Frédéric était en train de signer des papiers. Il fut surpris en voyant l'homme mystérieux entrer dans son bureau._

-Euh...monsieur, je vous demande d'attendre dans la salle d'atten-

_Ce dernier braqua son arme sur le docteur._

-Ne me dites pas ce que je dois faire, je vous en prie. Alors, vous vous êtes bien foutu de moi, mon cher Docteur ?

-De... monsieur ?!

-En effet. Vous ne m'imaginez pas comme ça, n'est-ce pas ?

-Mais je...

-Laissez-moi parler. Vous m'aviez bien dit que vous aviez envoyé vos hommes à la recherche de Mathieu, non ?

-Monsieur, je vous en supplie...

-Vos hommes sont des incapables, à ce que je vois. Tout comme vous.

_Il tira dans la tête du docteur. Tout d'un coup, il aborda un léger sourire. Il se mit à glousser puis cacha le corps du docteur Frédéric dans le placard de se dernier. Il nettoya les traces de sang puis sortit du cabinet, abordant un grand sourire de psychopathe._

**Et voilà ^^ ! Reviews ?**


	5. Confrontation

**BONJOUR A TOUS :D ! Déja, désolé pour le petit retard mais en ce moment j'avais pas trop d'inspiration. Et je voudrais souligner que vous aurez la réponse à "qui est cet homme" dans le prochain chapitre ^^**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><em>Il marchait dans Paris, à sa recherche. Il avait réussi à avoir l'adresse de Mathieu en questionnant un de ses proches, revieweur de vidéos lui aussi, un certain Antoine Daniel, il y a un jour. Il avait du utiliser la manière forte en le menaçant avec son flingue...<em>

_Il était bientôt arrivé. Il faisait presque nuit et, après quelques minutes, arriva jusqu'à l'immeuble.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Pendant ce temps, Mathieu était chez Alexis et son frère Loris, en train de préparer le prochain Instant Panda. Lors d'une pause, Mathieu demanda à Alexis, la bière à la main :<br>_

-Au fait, Alexis, j't'avais jamais demandé...

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu m'avais sauvé de l'asile ?

_Ce dernier soupira et lui dit :_

-Écoute, euh... disons que j'ai pas trop le droit d'en parler.

-Et pourquoi ?

_Loris, qui les avait écouté, rentra dans la pièce :_

-Vaut mieux pas que tu le saches, en fait, Mathieu. Le seul truc qu'on peut te dire, c'est que quelqu'un t'en voulait.

-Qui ?!

-J'ai dit, c'est le seul truc qu'on peut te dire. T'as plus rien à craindre.

-Non mais arrête, on se croirait dans un film là... Et comment vous me con-

-Bon, on continue l'enregistrement ?

* * *

><p><em>Il était minuit et demie. Mathieu rentra chez lui, toujours perturbé par ce qu'Alexis et Loris avaient dit dans la soirée. Il ne se souvenait pratiquement plus de ses jours dans l'asile. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il se souvenait du Docteur Frédéric... il l'avait juste dit qu'il était schizophrène et qu'il l'avait enfermé. Il se souvenait aussi des deux infirmiers. Ces deux enculés... Et il se souvenait aussi ... d'Alexis...qui a tué l'infirmière devant lui. Et qui lui avait tendu la main...<em>

_Ses pensées étaient chamboulées dans sa tête. Il avait réussi a ignorer tout ça pendant 6 mois mais...c'était arriva chez lui. Il monta les escaliers puis arriva devant la porte de son appartement. Il appuya sur la poignée de porte pour vérifier si il l'avait bien fermée...  
><em>

-Oh quel con, putain...

_Il ne l'avait pas fermée. Il était trop pressé quand il sortait de chez lui._

-Bon bah...

_Mathieu entra puis ferma la porte. Une voix résonna derrière lui :_

-Bonjour, Mathieu Sommet.

_Il se retourna. C'était...non..._

-Mais...vous êtes...

-Tu me reconnais ? Quel soulagement. Je pensais que tu m'avais oublié, mon cher Mathieu. Venons-en aux faits.

-Vous êtes...

-Laisse-moi parler, mécréant.

-Vous êtes...

* * *

><p><em>Cliffhanger<em> _maggle. La suite bientôt ^^_

_En attendant...reviews ?_


	6. Moment jouissif

**Bonjour tout le monde, voici l'avant dernier chapitre de ma fanfic (celui ou vous allez ENFIN savoir qui est l'homme masqué). Bonne lecture ! ^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p>-Vous êtes...<p>

_Mathieu n'en revenait toujours pas de qui il venait de voir. Il bégayait presque._

-Le Gothique ?

-En effet. C'est moi. Le petit gothique en terminale du lycée médiocre de Saint Cusson La Valmitte. Le petit gothique que tu as engagé pour jouer dans ton épisode. Le petit gothique qui a du rentrer dans ta tête de vermine pour prendre ton apparence...J'ai bien changé en 3 ans, non ?

-Qu'est...qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

-Tais-toi et laisse-moi parler. Vois-tu, c'est moi qui a ruiné ta vie ces 6 derniers mois. Tu te souviens du Docteur Frédéric, mon cher Mathieu ?

_Mathieu fut choqué pendant un moment._

-Du...

-Tu te souviens quand on t'a enfermé dans l'asile ? Quand tu hurlais de douleur à cause de ces migraines ? Oh, c'était le bon vieux temps... jusqu'à ce que ces deux cons sont arrivés...

-Tu parles de... Alexis et-

-Loris. Exact. Je connaissais ces deux-là depuis bien longtemps, vois-tu. J'avais peur qu'ils détruisent mon plan et...c'était le cas.

_Un ange passa._ _Mathieu ne savait plus quoi faire, toujours surpris par les mots du Gothique. Ce dernier semblait réticent de vouloir parler d'Alexis et de Loris, pour une raison inconnue... Il reprit :_

-...En réalité, j'avais fait un pacte avec le Docteur Frédéric, c'était le seul docteur que je connaissais. Je lui avais dit de t'enfermer dans l'asile ou il risquait sa vie. Malheureusement pour lui, il a échoué...

-Tu... l'as tué ?

-Oui. Et je vais faire la même chose avec toi.

-De quoi ?!

_Il sorta son flingue et le braqua violemment sur Mathieu._

-Par Satan... ça fait 2 mois que je rêve de faire ça...

_Pour le Gothique, ce moment était presque orgasmique. Mathieu était pris de panique.  
><em>

-Écoute, Gothique... on... on va se calmer-

-NON !

_Il réduit le son de sa voix pour éviter que les voisins l'entendent. _

-Non...je ne me calmerai pas... et je ne me calmerai pas tant que je ne t'aurais pas enlevé la vie...

-ARRÊTE !

_Le Gothique pressa la détente. La balle arriva dans le corps de Mathieu et le fit tomber par terre. Devant le corps à présent mort de sa victime, le Gothique sourit comme il l'avait fait avec le docteur Frédéric. Mais ce n'était pas le même sourire. Il était énorme rempli de cruauté et de haine. L'homme allait hurler de joie puis se dit que ça ne servirai à rien.__A la place, il se remémora ce qu'il s'était dit i mois :  
><em>

"Personne ne pourra jamais se mettre en travers de mon chemin. Personne, tu m'entends ?

PERSONNE !"

_En effet. Personne..._

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Je publierai le dernier chapitre dans une semaine au moins ^^ Reviews ?<strong>


	7. Vrai visage (END)

**Nous y voici. Le dernier chapitre de Que c'est drôle. J'espere honnetement qu'il vous plaira, pour l'instant bonne lecture.**

_Le Gothique était de nouveau assis dans son fauteuil. Mais il ne regardait plus sans arrêt les anciennes vidéos de Mathieu sur ses écrans comme avant, non... Il les avait d'ailleurs éteints. Il écoutait sur son téléphone portable le poème symphonique __**Danse macabre**__ de __**Camille Saint-Saëns, **__son morceau préféré. Le seul d'ailleurs. Mathieu n'existait plus et ça, le Gothique s'en réjouissait chaque jour. Il vivait enfin tranquille et n'avait plus à se préoccuper de son ennemi à présent mort._..

_Il pensa, sa symphonie préférée dans les oreilles :_

-J'ai bien fait de cacher le corps de Mathieu dans les marécages. C'était la première fois que je cache un corps à l'extérieur, tiens. C'était si bon de voir son horrible corps de porcin couler dedans...oh...

_Il souriait une fois de plus. _

-De toute façon, personne ne pourra le trouver...

_Il était apaisé. Pour la première fois depuis de longs mois. Puis il se crispa tout d'un coup :_

-Mais si les frères Lloyd...

...

-Nooon... Personne... ne saura jamais...jamais...

_Il décida d'arrêter de réfléchir et de profiter de la musique._

* * *

><p><em>Pendant ce temps, Alexis et Loris étaient très inquiets. Ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle de Mathieu. Alexis avait essayé d'aller chez Mathieu mais il n'était toujours pas là. Ils décidèrent d'héberger Wifi, le chat de Mathieu, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier rentrait.<br>_

_Loris dit à Alexis :_

-J'ai appelé la police. Ils vont faire de leur mieux pour le rechercher, ils m'ont dit.

-Ben j'espère, en tout cas... ça doit être encore l'autre salaud qui-

-Évidemment que c'est lui. Mais on peut rien y faire.

-Je sais bien. Il est trop dangereux.

-Mais t'inquiète, la police trouvera bien quelque chose.

_Mais Alexis n'était pas convaincu par les paroles de son frère. _

* * *

><p><em>Quelques heures plus tard, le Gothique se reposait sur son lit qu'il n'avait presque jamais utilisé. Mais il eut d'un coup un mauvais pressentiment, sans savoir pourquoi. Ça l'inquiéta un peu, puis il se rassura :<br>_

-Calme toi, Alan... Tu es trop nerveux, repose toi...

_Puis quelques minutes après, il entendit la porte de sa...grotte s'ouvrir. Surpris, il se redressa et lança :  
><em>

-Qui va là ?

_Un homme sortit de l'obscurité pour se présenter au Gothique. C'était...un flic._

_-_Monsieur Verel ?

-Qui êtes-vous !?

-Monsieur Verel, vous êtes arrêté pour avoir tué Mr. Christophe Frédéric et Mr. Mathieu Sommet. Le corps du premier a été retrouvé dans le placard de son cabinet et l'autre dans un marais près de chez lui.

-Non... NON !

_D'autres policiers vinrent lui mettre les menottes malgré les gigotements du Gothique._

-LÂCHEZ MOI ! VOUS...

_Ce dernier sentit la folie monter dans son corps, comme toujours. Mais là, c'était différent. Pendant qu'il se faisait embarquer, le Gothique hurla, avec une voix beaucoup plus grave et étrange :_

_-_CRAIGNEZ LA RAGE DE SATAN, MÉCRÉANTS ! IL VOUS RÉDUIRA EN CENDRES ! RAAAAH !

-Il est pas bien, lui ! _lança un des policiers qui essayait de le faire rentrer dans la voiture. _

_La voiture de police partit. Alan Verel était au bout du rouleau. Il n'arrêtait pas de trembler ou de pousser des râles sous les yeux d'un autre policier à côté de lui qui le surveillait. Il pensa :_

-JE VOUS HAIS. JE VAIS VOUS TUER. JE VAIS VOUS TUER TOUS. JE VAIS...

_Il était au summum de la rage. Il lâcha un hurlement perçant dans la voiture avant de s'en prendre au policier à côté de lui, en essayant de l'étrangler. Les autres flics arrêtèrent la voiture et retenait violemment Alan, qui allait tuer l'autre homme. _

* * *

><p><em>Quelques heures plus tard, il était derrière les barreaux. Il ne disait rien mais était extrêmement furieux. Un surveillant était au loin et le regardait d'un œil méprisant. Le Gothique ne savait plus quoi faire. Donc il décida de prier... son seigneur. Il se mit à genoux, mit ses mains ensemble et récita une prière en latin. Le surveillant était intrigué par les mots que le Gothique lançait. Il ne comprenait que "Satan", "mortem" et "satanica". <em>

_Quand il eut fini, Alan remit ses mains comme elles étaient avant mais resta à genoux. Il fixa le surveillant avec des yeux sombres, comme portés par une ombre. Puis il souria. Son sourire de psychopathe habituel. Mais le surveillant eut la peur de sa vie quand il vit la suite. _

_Les yeux d'Alan devenaient jaunes et petits, son sourire plus étiré, ses dents devenaient pointues et sa peau plus ridée. Il était devenu..._

_...comme un démon._

* * *

><p><strong>ET VOILA, C'EST FINI :'( ! J'espère que cette fanfic (et ce chapitre) vous a plu. Reviews (les dernières) ? :3<strong>


End file.
